Estaré siempre contigo
by Jennifer jamon
Summary: Chrona fue a una misión en donde se encontró con su Madre haciéndole recordar su niñees Kid intentara consolarla KidxChrona


Kid regresaba de una misión en donde tardo 5 días en regresar estaba exhausto y deseaba ver a su novia Chrona lo antes posible fue a ver a su padre para infórmale su regreso con una misión exitosa en todo sentido

-así que no tardes tanto thead the kid era una misión difícil

-bueno quería ver a Chrona no antes posible por eso que no me quede a jugar, bueno me tengo que ir –dio media vuelta y sabía que su padre le diría algo así que antes de abrir la puerta para irse se detuvo-

-por cierto mande a Chrona a recoger unas cosas hace 2 días, pero por desgracia se encontró con su madre la que le trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, no pudo completar la misión , y no sabemos exactamente qué le dijo pero no ha salido se su habitación durante un día y medio

Kid al oír tal cosa salió corriendo del lugar y fue hasta la habitación de Chrona, sin pensarlo toco barias veces

-Chrona estás ahí, abre la puerta

Chrona estaba arrinconada en el suelo echa bolita sollozando, escuchar a Kid la alegro mucho pero de igual forma no quería que el la viera en ese estado, así que no contesto, solo miro la puerta esperando que él se marchara, pero el chico insisto hasta el cansancio

-Chrona abre ya sé que estás ahí… mi papá me dijo lo que paso – recargo la cabeza en la puerta y cerró los ojos- que acaso no confías en mi

Escucho como se movían las llaves y Chrona abría los miles de candados de la gran puerta de metal, abrió la puerta

-pasa – le dijo sin mirarlo y con la cabeza baja-

El entro rápidamente y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-te extrañe, dime ¿cómo estás? Cuando mi papa me dijo lo que paso me preocupe mucho –seguía apretándola contra el-

Chrona devolvió el abrazo y le dijo:

-yo también te extrañe mucho – se soltaron y ella cerró la puerta nuevamente-

Se sentaron en la cama

-no quiero que vayas a otra misión sin mi entendiste, rechazaras todas aquellas misiones donde tengas que ir tu sola muy lejos me entendiste –la miro a los ojos y se veía que estaba hablando enserio-

Chrona asintió con la cabeza y se recargo en su hombro

-¿quieres hablar de lo que paso? – Chrona movió la cabeza en negación- sabes empezamos a ser novios hace poco y creo que nos hablamos menos que antes, ¿acaso no estas cómoda estando conmigo?

Chrona levanto la cabeza rápidamente lo miro y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-yo…. Yo no quiero que me dejes Shiniga….

-Kid… dime Kid – la interrumpió-

-k-kid… Kun -susurraba-

-muy bien –sonrió y froto su cabello-

El chico tiernamente se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-¿qué te dijo esa vil bruja?

Chrona no podía hablar aún estaba en shock por aquel beso que había recibido

-¿Chro….na? estas bien –estaba tan roja-

-etto…. Yo…-puso sus dedos en su labio- po... Podrías hacerlo otras ves

-¿hacer...que? ¿Esto? -Quito la mano de la chica y la beso nuevamente-

-si eso –se acercó más a él repitiendo unas cuantas veces más la dosis-

Los 2 se recostaron en la cama y se veían cara a cara, Kid acariciaba el mechón de cabello de la dulce Chrona

-¿me dirás que te dijo?

-no tiene importancia

-para mi si dímelo

-bueno ella menciono que me mataría – se encogió y sus ojos se nublaron – también dijo que todo el mundo solo me veía como un arma y que… nadie nunca que querría realmente –Chrona comenzó a llorar-

Kid la resguardo en sus brazos y la beso en la frente

-eso es mentira mientras yo esté aquí no podrá hacerte nada y bueno tu sabes que yo realmente te quiero y voy a protegerte aunque mi vida se valla en ello lo sabes no Chrona - repitió el chico con fuerza-

Chrona levanto la mirada y lo vio a los ojos

-¿prometes que nunca te iras? –Kid limpio sus lágrimas y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza-

Chrona lo abrazo con fuerzas, después de unas horas ella se quedó dormida y kid la admiraba

-a veces me pregunto por qué alguien como ella me abra aceptado como su novio – le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Chrona entre sueños sonrió y Kid se quedó dormido a su lado-

FIN

Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar su comentario: 3 Mattane! 3


End file.
